MilaRose's pain
by ultimate-drax
Summary: Summary: Mila-Rose ticks of Nnoitra and rapes her for it, despite Harribel's warning. Not a good summary but I try.


**A.N. I don't owe Bleach or any other Manga & Animie.**

**Summary: Mila-Rose ticks of Nnoitra and rapes her for it despite Harribel's warnings. Not a good summary but I tried. **

* * *

><p>"Move your feet," Harribel instructed her Fraccion Mila-Rose, who was sparring against Findor Carias. Around them several more Arrancars were sparing as well. "Keep your head up."<p>

Naturally, Mila defeated Findor after stopping her blade just inches from the side of his head. They both agreed the fighting was over and unsheathed their swords.

"Thank you for a good match, Mila-Rose." Findor bowed respectfully.

"You did okay, I guess." Mila complimented.

"Show a little manners, Mila-Rose." Harribel said. "Especially to an ally who treats you with the same respect."

"Of course, my apologize." Mila replied.

From the sidelines, Nnoitra had seen Findor's defeat and mocked. "Tch, defeated by a woman. How does Barragan put up with that loser?" Mila did of course hear him and glared at Nnoitra, but didn't say a word. Nnoitra did lock eyes with her though. "You got something to say?" He started to approach Mila but Harribel got in the way.

"Don't even think about it," She warned. "I warn you, Quinto Espada, if you so much as even look at any of my Fraccion in a way I don't like…"

"You'll do what?" Nnoitra asked. "Aizen forbids Espadas fighting each other. But I'll gladly take you on, Harribel."

Harribel grabbed Nnoitra's throat and started chocking him. "Don't get so cocky. Aizen forbids Espadas fighting each other you say? Well, if you target my Fraccion in any kind of way you will see just how little that means to me." She told him and pushed him away.

Nnoitra held his throat and said.

"Whatever. A women aint worth a shit. They are only useful for one thing and one thing only." He said, licking his lips and stormed off.

"What a disgusting man," Sun-Sun said behind her sleeve.

Harribel turned to Mila and said, "You should not anger Nnoitra like that, Mila-Rose. You are no match for him and I can't be everywhere at once."

"I know, Harribel-sama, but he was pissing me of." Mila replied. "He believes men should be ruling over women. That men are superior to women, and it pisses me of."

"I know. I feel the same way too. I would gladly wanna break every bone in his body to gravel and make him eat his own words. But as long as Aizen forbids Espadas from fighting each other, he's safe." Harribel replied.

"Just fucking great," Mila said and left the training ground.

"Hey Mila, where ya going?" Apache called out.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and call it a day. I'm fucking tired and dirty. See ya guys tomorrow." She waved them off.

"Should she really be all by herself after angering Nnoitra earlier?" Sun-Sun asked.

"Don't worry about it," Apache said. "Harribel-sama swore she would kill him if he touched her or any of us."

"I doubt he will take heed to that warning," Sun-Sun replied. She was right on assumption.

* * *

><p>Mila was standing in her shower, leaning forward with her fists against the wall and her head bent down, letting the hot steaming water stream down her naked body along with her sweat and dirt from today activities. After all the shampoo had streamed of her, Mila turned off the shower and dried herself. She wrapped her towel around her breast and exited the bathroom and went straight for her bed. "Why bother putting on my undergarments?" She asked herself and let her towel fall to the floor. She pulled the covers of her bed and was about to lay down when suddenly she heard someone say. "Very nice," She immediately covered herself with the blanket. "You," She hissed. "You've got some nerves breaking in here."<p>

"Hush, my little lioness." Nnoitra said, approaching Mila, with a wicked smile on his face. "You shouldn't have pissed me of earlier."

"That right?" Mila replied, acting as if she was unafraid. Truth be told she was completely terrified. Her heart beat increased with each step Nnoitra took as he advanced on her.

"You should have known your place, female. Naughty girls has to punished, you know." Nnoitra hissed as he was only inches away from her. "Now, why won't you drop the sheets so we can get this over with? Harribel isn't here and I know you want me." He placed his hands on her shoulder and stuck out his tongue to lick her face. Mila remembered that her Zanpakuto was right next to the bathroom door. It was a desperate attempt but she tried to pull it off anyway. She threw the sheets at Nnoitra and took advantage of his temporarily blindness and sonido over to her sword. By the time she turned around to face her attacker he was already right in front of her. He took hold of her wrist and then her throat and made her lose grip of her sword. "That was a cheap trick, little lioness. No matter. Let's just get started already." Mila tried to fight back but Nnoitra only threw her back to the bed. By the time she recovered and got up, Nnoitra was already on top of her and forced her back down. He removed his jacket, still smirking viciously. Mila kept struggling. "That's right. Keep fighting back. It only turns me on more."

"Harribel-sama will kill you for this, you freak." Mila spat at him.

Nnoitra only slapped her for that. "Shut up. We wouldn't want someone to hear us, now would we?" He grabbed both her wrists as she kept struggling. He examined her body closer, like predator looking down upon a large chunk of meat. He lowered himself at her, pressing his chest against hers. He could feel her heartbeat. It felt like a jackhammer was trying to pound itself out of her chest. He started biting her neck and she screamed, desperately hoping someone would hear her. Nnoitra released his left hand from her wrist and placed it on her mouth to silence her. He whispered. "Normally I enjoy a good scream but I wouldn't wanna be interrupted." Mila tried biting his hand and for that he stroked her throat, damaging her vocal cord. She was completely unable to call for help now. He brought his free hand down to his waist and started removing his pants. "Time to take my doggy out for a walk," He said cruelly.

I wish I could say that her screaming was enough to catch someone's attention. That someone had heard her and gone and got Harribel in time. And that Mila was rescued in the nick of time. But life in Hueco Mundo is no fairy tale. And despite all her struggle, Mila received a wound that would never fully heal.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I know it's short but I guarantee the next chapter will be longer, if you want me to continue that is. If there is something about this you want me to change then say so. And I got those last lines from Shawshank Redemption by the way. <strong>


End file.
